dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus talk:Community Portal/Skin
Comments on First Version :Info brought from the main article page about the skin that affected the navegational boxes and the user boxes I like the new left contains (icon & navbar). Well better design is always good to me, but i think a site should have same look left,middle & right. So if it isnt planned to change at least the background-colour and text/link colours it istn´t a good decision. Just my opinion. Tanja-German :Yup that will come in time, the main body (center where all info apears) its very complex as it has lots of tags to configure separately other way you will see a lot of "bugs" on how the web page is display what i have change was the sort of easy part, and thanks for the positive comments --Cizagna (Talk) 03:23, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I liked the old one. This one's menu on the left draws attention away from the actual text, and the announcements shudn't be at the top of the main menu, they should be to the side, or have their own page. And why is there two menus on the main page leading to the same things? Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) :Because the top right menu is the most popular pages that i could think as no one comment nothing i had to think all see the Dofus:Community Portal/Portals proposal, and the 2nd menu is the old one that will be remove when i work the inter linking between pages like the profession pages as its redundant in many ways our old menu like for example if you have item page, then you have resource items, and the potions/parchment page, and the equipment page and that will lead you to the weapon page, and things like that like mounts its part of the pet system but i will keep removing and changing as i resolve the issues unless some one wants to help. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) The new skin always makes the page a tad bit to wide, causing a horizontal scrollbar, no matter what size the browser window is. Very very annoying --Quicksand 03:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok thanks will work on this, any other comments?--Cizagna (Talk) 05:08, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok been fighting looking for a way to do it, and nothing so far... but for some strange reason most of wikia pages are the same even the central wiki makes my bar horizontal bar appear (and there there is no skin config) so i guess its a thing from wikia--Cizagna (Talk) 21:31, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Eureka!!, with the help of some one that it gave me a clue i manage to find a series of things that lead me to the answer so the scrolling thing must be resolve by now --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I do like the new look, it makes it easier for me to read and there is now less squinting involved. I'd be nice if the main listing of links were trasnfered to a skin. It'd make it easier to read and perhaps you can split up the sections from the list. :Thanks, Do you mean to move the links color pattern to the main body? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Better Before.... :Im guessing you mean "i liked the old one" but main page or the skin? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I like it :Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Is better than before with nice colors that reflects dofus :Thanks, i want to try adding more colors to the main body but want to do it progressive instead of all at the same time so bugs can get corrected and feed backs of what people would like --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I think is a lot better then before, but why still have things like "Set,Classes,Etc" still in the long list if they are at the top, i think it will be better if u remove them from the list just to make it shorter then it is now - :The long list is part of the old main page, as i cant add all those links i left them while i work with the individual pages i wills tart to remove by a chain of links making the main page less bulky and structuring where goes the info. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Nice colors, they fit well with Dofus' style. However, the complaints about the horizontal scroll-bar are true, and thats kind of annoying. Overall good job though- Rilul :Thanks, And I think i have resolve the issue drop a comment if not --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) WAY better before.... :Main page or skin? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) More interesting than the last one. --marez the malicious. :Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 20:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Sweet skin :P Nice to see that there are some Wiki's with different skins. This one matches Dofus so much! I love it. Ya know... Same thing regarding the horizontal scrolling... can be fixed by reducing the width of the beige boxes. Overall I like it though. Screen317 01:45, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Sorry i changed your heading as its suppose to be part of the discussion section and not outside of it. And i have manage to resolve it other way, the width from the left column and the central body has not change the issue was with the google section but i had to alter other sections to keep the style, hope you guys like it keep the comments coming. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I like it. The look and colors are clean and refreshing... Don't know any other way to describe my thoughts. :Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 20:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Yea, i liked that other darker brown color on the navigation then the light tan on it~ looks very weird Thanks you Cizagna. Looks very nice now =) Screen317 18:05, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Dofus Logo The new 'Book' logo is crap, and I don't remember it being up for selection in that 'Vote' you ran earlier this year. --Djrikki 18:04, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Check at the end of the page, it was there and votes does not lie you can check the history if you feel unsatisfying but also you never casted a vote, just a comment on "Scroll with Dofus". I preferred the "the Dofus carton" i only voted for the favicon of the book. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:57, 23 March 2007 (UTC) It's probably not the new skin, but lately I've had to manually reduce the font size of the whole page at least 4 notches to be able to read *anything*. Perhaps a font size bug in the CSS? It's very annoying and screws up other tabs in the broweser, and I'd much appreciate it being readable without manual modification. I'm using Mozilla Firefox 2.0.0.3. Will try to check out this, as the only fonts that where modify where the tabs (article, discussion, edit) and the button ones the rest its has not been touch. Also im using that same version of FF and i also checked the skin with IE6 ad IE7 --Cizagna (Talk) 22:28, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Latest changes Hem... how shall I say? I just HATE them... I wish there was an easy way to revert to the previous versions without meddling into the style sheets. :( --Lirielle 21:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments --Cizagna (Talk) 22:28, 5 April 2007 (UTC) BTW, dislike the logo, missed the earlier poll. I'm fairly sure I've seen the book used as a logo for something else before, and this looks like dofus was just copied on there. Not very original and it doesn't have the "dofus-feel" to it. Do love the new mainpage, nice work. :If the book is from some one else it may be remove to the next winner of the voting, but so far the creator is User:Sammac check his/her talk page and it has been release under GFDL license so if some one uses our logo after ours then the terms would be inverse. Until other prof or community complains guess it will stay. Thanks for the main page compliment still needs more to work out just dont know where to put all those links. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:28, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Link Colours and other things Lots of great work on the wiki, Cizagna, but i have to admit that i'm not a big fan of the brown on the main part of the content area. it might just take some getting used-to. i do a bit of maintenance on the Wakfu Wikia and you can see the types of styles i've chosen (most of the basics are taken from your work! :D) in any case, the only real complaint i have is the colour of your "visited" links. to me, it looks like they're red. and to me, red means that there's no content for that link. it might be confusing for people who are used to reading regular wikis or this old one and have become accustomed to red=empty. cheers, --Pallas-athene 20:32, 9 April 2007 (UTC) : Yep, definitely agree with that. Visited links look far too much like red-links. //PeetTM 20:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your comment. Yep, in the testings only 1 time I had one computer using IE6 that did that but as it was a laptop i thought it was due to the angle of the screen, the actual colors i copy from Ukranian & Russian Wiki but i guess because here it uses another font or the size is smaller looks different not sure. Also been thinking on taking out the brown on the main part and move it to the outside, possible leave the brown on tables not sure, as i was originally copying parts of the ingame windows, but as windows where extremely dark i left that idea, thought i have not get that much of negative feed back or positive so dont know what goes on peoples minds the persons i have ask so far in game have told me they like it any way. I have also see the wakfu very nice one, maybe when the game is availeble you will see me there editing =p --Cizagna (Talk) 22:15, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Skin Ver 1.4 Development work Installed Skin on Beta testers pages. Main changes is the background color of the content area, also the upper tabs has unique colors and will even change when the mouse is pass over them, color of links have been change to harmonize with portlet/p-personal section (left column and top right sections). Waiting for the comments on the new look and bugs. Im not sure if its a good idea to keep the dark brown color for the already seen pages, it looks nice separate but blends to much with the Black text, maybe a lighter color more khaki style? --Cizagna (Talk) 14:43, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree on the color of visited pages. It is practically same as black text and does not even indicate a clickable link unless you hover mouse over it. Also noticed buttons (Save page for example) do not react to mouse at all, I mean they work if you click them, but you have to know they are clickable first place and they look like normal text on dark brackground (for example Navigation text). I am using Opera 9.01 for WinXP with 1024x768 screen btw. -- Fogleg 19:49, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Nice, the buttons look much better now. I still dont like the way texts in left column (Navigation, Search, Toolbox, Wikia) look exactly same as buttons or links on top of page (Dicussion, Edit, History etc) but these left side texts are not really links. I find it confusing and maybe they could be changed from white text on dark rectangle into something that makes clear these are just names of categories and not clickable links. -- Fogleg 09:33, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Will see how to change it a little bit, but the difference is on the change of colors when you hover over those specific links/buttoms, aside from the border contrast --Cizagna (Talk) 13:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, I've made loads of changes, most of which I don't remember. Visited links are now darker green instead of brown, tables and other areas (like thumbnails backgrounds and pre areas) how have colored backgrounds, and external links look slightly lighter than normal links. I remove the background of the advert area, to separate it from the content. I've made lots of other little tweaks, like to the tab bar and some other colors. It's probably best to take my code to see what I'm seeing and come back with suggestions. Cheers. //PeetTM 11:53, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Ver 1.4 * Link color changes by Peet. * Button color change from a dark brown to a orange matching games button style (should we do the same for the upper tabs like Article, discussion, edit, history, delete, etc.?) idea of change by Fogleg * General use of colors in the Recent changes for the - and + info. by Peet. * Different table, History table, Pre, thumb, toc background color adjusted by Peet. * Remove the code to hide the Google ads thats a definit no i left the old code in case we want to add it back. * Lot of functions are half disable because there are wild cards eg .portlet h5 affects all while #p-navigation h5 only affects the navigation one, so for now im using the wild ones until i discover if its better to use specific target ones. * Added a button effect to the left side drop me your feedback. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Color pallet --Cizagna (Talk) 20:07, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :There was an in between line or each edit in the different table now its gone, in my personal opinion i like it made it easy to read when there are extensive edits. Also the toocolors effect on use on the weapons template is lost box looks more plain, Also i think there is a % reduction in the tables, because i see some letters smaller in nested tables --Cizagna (Talk) 19:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Different box corrected so there is space between each line. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:07, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Still do not like color on the visited links, if they are not completely black then they are pretty similar to black. The yellow in upper tabs looks weird now as there is no more yellow on the page, maybe change to orange. Also the upper tabs look slightly misplaced, the line around them does not align to the box, leaving white space above. In the weapon pages I think the white background in the box was better. The bold text in "Save page" button looks bad to me, other buttons with non-bold texts are clear and nice, but the bold font looks smudged. In the pages with content table, the table does not have any space in left side, text goes straight against the border. The right sidebar in profession pages is reduced or something, text in there is so small that it is not readable (Gathering, Alchemist etc, while G and R are at normal size). -- Fogleg 20:46, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * Removing the spam term from the mw-plusminus as its very specific and higher quantity edits are ignored as they are in strong tag instead of spam tag. ** Change the color of the positive .mw-plusminus-pos to a blue one ( links are green already seen are dark green there is simply to much green) * Added pre tag with overflow in case a pre goes over the window and does not break the layout. * Change a little bit the colors of the links. * Button thing i can control it so far this is an automatic thing still looking for a way to do it but thats a normal standar for any wiki as it makes more visible the button what i have done is change the Font type. * Checkers image from Wikimedia Commons is now hosted on Dofus wikia servers and code reflects that. * Made an example page (Dofus:Example) to have as most of our issues there and easy way to see them all at once, as we go we can add more to make this a more complete page. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:07, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Very nice changes, I havent found much to complain about :) Current color of text links may be slightly too weak. I mean the darker green of visited links is good, but the lighter green on non-white background (which I think has some red) makes the links hard to read. -- Fogleg 08:51, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Already release the Skin now as i cover bugs so that way i can get more input (also flames). I keep the links as it was already planed as makes them diferenciate very nicely until we find a set of colors even thought i like green (more inclined to teal) we where abusing of green links with dark greens and part of our templates are green (the item/npc/etc) and maybe we require to get shades of khaki from the game that we can use for like in gray areas.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:17, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Comments If you have any comments on the current skin please drop them on the talk page as this page will become development focus for the beta testers --Cizagna (Talk) 13:38, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Remove right column? The right column (gaming.wikia and Wikia Spotlight) take up a lot horizontal screen space that ends up with a lot of dead space on the right side of the screen. It also compresses articles so that a lot of wider tables overrun the central border. Given that you have a "Wikia" section in the left column, I would suggest that the gaming.wikia and wikia spotlight both move there. This would free up the space for actual content. --GrauGeist 01:45, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :If you are planing on removing the google No can't do sir! >.< see Wikia Advertising Policy it states No user shall remove the advertising from the wiki in a way which means other users can not view these. Wait till we get uprated with version 1.10 MediaWiki Wikia is implementing that with a new skin sort of default for IP users that has 20pixels less of wight >.< and all the navigational bars are to the right!!! >.<' Thats the reason i keep trying to reduces the tables on wight of columns using short words (and soon i will do images selections stay tuned for this xD). Now about your proposal i dont have the CSS skill so far (something about "Z" position i still dont understand) and i will have to ask if i can do that also (as those 2 are designed to draw peoples attention so small wikis and get possible new members), but... with only gaming.wikia + google add its the size of our left column so any were we move the Wikia Spotlight its the same. And as a final note, our navigational bar is little compare to other wikia communities. Dofus Wikia is one of the most successful gaming wikis but as i keep browsesing somethings we have some inflated pages... we have been dedicated on trivial things, i have check other gaming wikis (from outside of wikia server) and wow we are way back, hopefully with all this standardization im making we can start focusing the community in other aspects im just displaying it slower as i want solid releases and minor complains --Cizagna (Talk) 03:46, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :: I am suggesting that content MOVE to another part of the page. I only suggest that all of the content on the RIGHT move to the LEFT (or vice versa). If we move to the new 2-column layout, that will work as well. Tho again, I'd rather see navigation on the left and content on the right. --GrauGeist 06:08, 23 May 2007 (UTC)